Back to the Remedy
by TwinFox
Summary: Remy is the new guy in town. He hopes that the town will be enough cover. Becuase he #1 on someone's hit list. RemyXPetunia MoleXSophie. Chapter 3 is already here!
1. You'll Be The Death Of Me

Happy Tree Friends Remedy

Chapter 1:You'll Be The Death Of Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTF Mondo Media does. However, my OC's (ex: Xavier, Leon, Remy) are mine.**

"WHAT!? " screamed Chairman Xavier. His face was flushed as he peered darts into one of his associates, Leon.

"But sir," Leon fumbled to come up with a proper sentence.

"But sir nothing you pathetic excuse for a living creature. This is the 4th time Remy has escaped . The last thing we need right now is a highly trained assassin loose on the streets." Xavier rubbed his temples before speaking shortly thereafter. "You have ONE last chance to capture Remy and redeem your sorry self, before I blast your head off with a shotgun."

Leon stood there, petrified.

"Well, why are you still here? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU PATHETIC WORM!"

The wolf scampered out the door.

-Edge of the Happy Tree Forest-

Remedy "Remy" Hale sat in the backseat of taxi and toyed with the black spiked collar that surrounded his orange neck. The fox had completely changed his look from when he left the Mercy Labs. Funny thing is, there is no mercy in those labs. Remy wasn't even sure if he was a actual fox, or a machine. He had feelings, so he prayed that was enough to separate him from a machine.

Remy laid his head on the back of the seat. He figured that he had a couple of minutes until he arrive at the town. He had no clue about what was in this town, who lived in it, or what has happened in it, more or less.

-Happy Tree Town-

The cab driver stopped literally two feet away from the town's border.

"Sorry buddy this is as far as I go."

Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Um…Ok. How much is this gonna cost?" Remy said fumbling through his pockets for money to cough up to the cab driver.

"Nothing."

Remy looked at the man as if he was mentally unstable, or just straight up insane. The drive had been at least two hours and all at no cost?

"Why?"

"Cause if you got enough guts to go in there, money needs to be the last thing on your mind."

"Whatta mean?"

"Uh..it's…um…it's nothing kid. Just hurry up. This place gives me the creeps."

'Give you the creeps? That's stupid. Well, this is coming from the guy who gave me a free two hour cab ride. Whatever.' Remy thought

Remy grabbed his bag and disembarked from the cab.

The cab pulled out and raced in the opposite direction. Remy sighed before deciding that if wanted to live here, he would need to get his bearings. He stepped forward pasted the border. A sudden cold wind blew over him. He ignored the wind and pressed on toward the town.

Remy walked up to a house formed out of a hollow tree. It looked, small, but cozy nonetheless. No matter what he thought of it, it was home for now. He walked in and set his bag down.

'Might as well take a walk around the town so that way I'm not so lost.'

He grabbed the key on the table near the door and turned to leave. Out of pure instinct he grabbed his bowie knife from within his bag. He sheathed it, clipped it on his belt and walked outside, locking the door behind him.

The neighborhood seemed to be rather normal compared to how the cab driver made it out to be. There was a park down the street, so he walked toward it. Once he arrived he looked around the park. He noticed the wide variety of animal playing various games. He walked over to a bench and sat down. He looked to his left to see a green bear talking to a yellow rabbit wearing pink bunny slippers. Sounds like something ripped right out a fairytale. He walked over to the bear to ask some questions, like where the supermarket was.

"Um excuse me, sir."

The bear turned around and looked at him in surprise.

"Hey, 'bout time someone new came along."

Everyone's head turn to the unfamiliar fox.

The bear extended his hand. "I'm Flippy."

"Remy." he said shaking Flippy's hand. "Hey do know were the store is around here."

Flippy didn't respond. He seemed to be staring into space.

"Hello?" Remy said waving his hand in front of his face.

Everyone backed up a little forming a circle around them. Remy traced Flippy's eyes. He was staring at…

his spiked collar.

Flippy eyes began turning a different color and his teeth had begun to look more menacing. He suddenly punched him hard in the gut. Remy coughed and looked back up at Flippy as he charged at him. Remy rolled out of the way and let Flippy pass by him. The psychotic bear grabbed a bar off the slide. He tossed it in Remy's direction. He preformed a backwards handspring, allowing the bar to harmlessly fly over him. Remy recovered and drew his bowie knife. Flippy drew one of his own. He rushed at him. Remy easily dodged it and counterattacked by bring his leg to the back of Flippy's head, sending him right into the ground. Flippy got up and begun recklessly swinging his knife back and forth. Remy blocked each attack with his knife before putting his foot into Flippy's stomach. Using his stomach as leverage, he brought his foot to Flippy's head. While Remy preformed a back flip and landed it Flippy landed face first into the ground.

**(A/N Mortal Kombat fans will recognize this attack as Sindel's "heel to the gut.")**

As a desperate attack Flippy tossed his knife at Remy's head. He dodged it and grabbed the knife right out of the air. He turned around and tossed it right back at him. Flippy wasn't as lucky and he was impaled by it, however, he didn't die. He removed the knife from his shoulder and once more, charged at Remy. Remy picked up the discarded bar from before and brought it to Flippy's head. Flippy fell to the ground, this time he didn't get up. Remy watched as Flippy's features turned back to what they looked like before the fight.

Remy moved over to Flippy and checked his pulse. Remy turned around and reassured the crowd.

"He's fine."

Remy went to leave when he heard the sound of metal creaking. He turned around to see the slide beginning to fall. Apparently Flippy had removed one of the main supports and it was gonna crush a blue skunk. Not if Remy could help it. He ran toward her and grabbed her by the waist. Remy brought his feet out from under him causing the skunk to do the same. Together they slid under the slide as it fell to one side. As they recovered the skunk hugged Remy so hard he nearly suffocated.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!!"

"Your…wel…come." Remy choked out.

The skunk released her death grip on the fox. "Who are you?"

"Remedy Hale, but call me Remy."

"Petunia, nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Hey do you think you could show me around town. I don't even know this place and people are already trying to kill me."

Petunia took his hand.

"Of course I'll show around."

Leon watched from a distance as the blue skunk and Remy walked away. He backed away from his hiding place. He turned to his team.

"I'm leaving him to you, Agony."


	2. Confrontation

Happy Tree Friends Remedy

Chapter 2: Confrontation

A/N: I have nothing against Handy/Petunia, in fact I support them. I just needed someone for Remy and since the Giggles/Cuddles relationship is better known, I picked Petunia instead. Watch for Metal Gear Solid 4 references.

Remy walked down the street examining the many shops the town had to offer. He turned to Petunia at his side.

"So let me see if I got this straight…Flippy is a war vet with PTSD that causes him to relentlessly kill everything in sight and then awakens from his moment of insanity only to have no clue of what just happened."

"Pretty much."

Remy shrugged. They walked up the street to the supermarket. As they walked in they spotting Handy trying to knock a box of cereal off of the shelf. Remy walked over to the armless beaver.

"Need some help?"

"No no I got it."

He continued to reach for the box of Unlucky Charms, but to no avail. Fed up, Handy drop kicked the shelf, knocking the box into his cart. Handy flailed back and forth on the ground trying to get up.

"Ok this is where I need help."

Remy laughed and grabbed what remained of Handy's arm and hoisted him up.

"Thanks…Mr.…"

"Remy, Remy Hale"

"Handy. Hey if you ever need something fixed give me a holler and I'll be there."

Remy nodded and Handy proceeded to push his cart along toward the check out counter.

"So this is basically it." Petunia shrugged

"It'll do. As long as they have plenty of food and drinks then I'm fine." he smiled

They were about to leave when people in black suits blocked the door.

"Petunia get back." She did as she was told.

A man walked up in front of the rest. He held a .50 cal sniper in his hands.

"Do you know why we're here Akuba?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! AKUBA'S DEAD!"

"No, he isn't, he's living within you just waitin' to come home. Akuba, its time to come home."

"No, I hate you people for what you've done to me…"

"What we've done!? HA! That's a good one! All we've done is enhance your body, your skills, and your mind, all to make you stronger. You completed the jobs." he looked at Petunia. "Hmm. Three hours here and you've already got little obsessive fan-girls following you around. But fear not," he pointed the sniper at her, "her end is near."

Remy's anger was at its peek. He spoke in a voice low, deep and evil, surpassing Flippy's. "You touch her and I will cut your heart out, skin you, and send your corpse to Xavier so that selfish beast can have a meal."

"You know, I would be scared if it weren't for this." He pulled out of small device emitting a sound.

"AHHHHHH!" Remy's form was changing his nails sharpened his pupils dilated and his canines grew in length. His voice was full of hatred. Leon knew he had to capture Akuba in his current state or this mission was a bust.

"So activating the Gun Of The Patriots is your plan. To control my mind again. Well I believe that your forgetting that I've already learned how to counter it. "

Remy removed a syringe from his pocket and jabbed it into his side.

Petunia feared for her and Remy's sake. He had begun to bleed from his eyes. Something she hated to see.

She stayed behind one of shelves and watched the scene unfold.

"Not even you can fight the G.O.T.P. system. Soon you'll succumb to it and fall unconscious. Then I'll take you back to Xavier and get paid. So as long as you come along like a good little boy, than we can this done as quickly as possible.

Remy began to hopelessly stumble over to Leon.

"There you go."

Remy continued stumbling over to Leon until he was directly in front of the cruel wolf. The G.O.T.P system was causing Remy to bleed from his eyes and nose. If he was exposed to the high frequency for too long, he would die because the machine's high frequency waves would stop his heart.

Leon smiled and put his hand on Remy's shoulder. "It's all over."

Leon signaled for the device to be turned off. Now was the time to react. Remy grabbed the sniper from Leon hands. Remy smirked but so did Leon. Leon backed up, putting space between himself.

Remy pointed the sniper up and fired off a shot which drew everyone's attention to him, even the Mole "looked" in his direction. The Mole cautiously walked toward the strange sound to investigate.

"Oh Remy the mistakes that you've made will catch up with you one day. Agony dispose of him."

Nothing happened.

"Wha..? Agony!"

Still nothing.

Suddenly, the Agony's body feel from the support beam he was hiding on, near the roof, a bullet embedded in his skull. He landed with a sickening crunch, finalizing his death.

Leon gritted and Remy grinned. He had won again.

"Just remember that your luck will soon fail you and when it does, you'll be my kill, not Xavier's."

"Well, until then," he smashed the butt of the rifle into Leon face, forcing him to step back. He then pointed the rifle at Leon face.

"Should I? Nah." He then spotted the Mole walking over to the scene. He remember that earlier, Petunia had explained that the Mole was a blind fellow. He could use this to his advantage.

"Mole there a monster in front of you and it wants to eat you! Use your cane!"

The Mole began to freak out and swing his cane back and forth. Once he hit Leon, the Mole was able to determine his location. He rapidly smacked the consciousness out of Leon. Suddenly, everyone diverted their attention to a yell that sounded more like a battle cry. Handy came out of nowhere as he used the same dropkick on Leon's face that he had use on the shelf. Resulting in Leon flying back.

"Uhh…." he groaned as he picked himself up of the floor. He commanded his guards to retrieve Agony's body.

"You will be next."

Remy brought his pointer and middle finger up to his eyes.

"Eye"

He then closed his hand into a fist.

"Have"

He then pointed to Leon using the same two fingers.

"You."

"DIE!"

Leon pulled out a .45 from his coat holster, took aim, and fired directly into the sly fox's head.

Remy's head jerked back with incredible speed. The bullet had hit home.

"I did it! He's dead!"

Petunia and Handy gasped. The Mole putted his hand to his mouth, though no audible noise was heard.

Remy looked back down at Leon. He smiled, reveling the bullet to be precariously placed between his teeth.

"No, that's not possible. What are you!?"

Remy removed the bullet from his mouth, the taste of lead and cold steel still lingered however.

"You should know, you made me what I am."

Remy pinched the bullet with two left fingers. He then pulled his right index finger back and hit the bullet with it, replicating that of a pistol hammer. The bullet lodged its self in Leon's abdomen. He howled in extreme amounts of pain.

"Go home Leon." He looked directly into Leon's paranoid face and spat. " Before I really get angry."

With heavy difficulty, Leon hoisted himself toward his guards.

"Pull out…for now." indicating a rather inevitable return.


	3. State of Emergency

Happy Tree Friends Remedy

Chapter 3: State of Emergency

**A/N: Htf, the iPod, the Razor, the Rail gun, the Hades rifle and Jacinto are not mine. Remy, Xavier, Yuri, Sophie, Monroe, and Leon are mine. (Watch for HTF Double Whammy reference.)**

"Who were those guys?" Handy asked as he leaned against the wall.

Handy, Mole, Petunia, and Remy had met up at Remy's house to discuss the situation at hand.

"Mercy Corps. special ops force. I'm their most valuable possession. They won't let me go for the world."

Remy pulled out a large gun from his bag and prepared it for use.

"What is that?" asked a curious Petunia.

"It's an electromagnetic assault lightening pulse rifle, aka the Rail Gun."

He pulled back the electromagnetic charger, causing another piece to extended out of the barrel of the rifle, which caused large bolts of lightening to flash out of the gun. Remy walked to his backyard and Handy followed. Petunia grabbed the Mole's hand to guide him properly to the backyard.

Remy aimed through the scope and squeezed the trigger. The compression in the chamber released in a flash. The lightening traveled in a straight line and blasted a large, black hole into his fence.

He sighed as the gun cooled.

"It's not enough. We need to call for help. Mole, do you have a cell phone?"

The Mole nodded, pulled out a purple Razor and handed it to a tree. Remy spun him around and took the phone.

He dialed the numbers 4,4,8,6,2,6. As numbers they mean nothing. But as letters on the phone, they spell out H,I,T,M,A,N.

"Hi, this is Hallen Automotive Shops how may I help you." greeted a woman. She sounded like she was in her early 20's.

"By making me a deal I can't refuse."

"Please state your identification pass code.

"Identification number is 12257901."

"Access granted welcome back Mr. Hale."

"Good to be back. Can you get Yuri on the line for me?

"Sure."

A couple seconds later a male voice was heard over the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Guess who needs your help?"

"I don't know."

"Well, who can kill like Bruce Willis then clean the mess up like Wonder Maid?"

"No way. Remy?"

"The one and only. Now listen, I need you to bring yourself, the H-Rifle, and Sophie with her sniper rifle to my location."

"The H-Rifle…ar-are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack. Now trace this call to pin-point my location. We'll set the LZ outside the forest. Said LZ will be marked by red smoke."

"Right, Yuri out."

Remy hung up the phone and gave it back to the Mole.

"What was that all about?" asked Handy.

"Well before I was captured, I used to work for an organization that included a long life friend. Together we can't be killed. Period."

"And what's a H-Rifle?"

"A codename for the Hades Rifle. It's Yuri's signature weapon as mine is the Rail gun. When used together, it's the Rail of Hades. And trust me, you do not want to be on the other end to these guns because I can guarantee something's coming off."

"You said something about an LZ, what's that?" Petunia asked curiously

"It's an acronym for Landing Zone. I've set it outside the forest for a clear landing."

"You mean past the forest boundaries? Are you out of your mind!? If you die outside the boundaries of the forest, you can never come back!"

"Um…..yeah I know you can't come back after your dead."

"Then why leave the forest?"

"What difference does it make?"

"Well here in the forest boundaries, when you die, you come back later on."

Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Your telling me that repetitive reincarnation is possible?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Then I've got nothing' to worry about."

Remy walked back inside and dug through his bag again and removed two grenades, one a smoke, the other a fragmentation. He strapped the Rail gun to his back and locked the grenades in place on his side, and secured his bowie knife. Finally he grabbed his iPod. The others soon appeared behind him, then joined him at his side.

"Well, even though we're all paranoid, we've decided that we're gonna go with you."

"Cool, but were walking because I don't have a car."

The Mole took out a pair of keys from his pocket and shook them in the air.

"Wow, the Mole has everything, doesn't he?"

The Mole shrugged.

Luckily, the Mole only lived across the street from Remy, so acquiring the car wasn't an issue. Remy hopped in the driver seat, the Mole in the passenger, while Handy and Petunia occupied the back. The drive itself wasn't very long, 10 minutes at the most. Once they had reached the LZ, they removed themselves from car and fanned out. The Mole stretched out from being slightly cramped in his car. He took out a small piece of cloth from his pocket and turned around so his back was to the others. He then removed his dark shades and wiped them down with the cloth. He placed the glasses back on the rightful place, and stuffed the square piece of cloth into his pocket, and rejoin the others by his car.

"So when's this guy suppose to show?"

I'll set the smoke off in five minutes, until then I guess we can just hang out.

"GUYS!"

Remy spun on his heels toward the area generating the sound. Suddenly, Flippy emerged from the bushes and shrubbery.

"Hey I'm going with you guys!"

"How did you know we where here?"

"Because it's not hard to eavesdrop on a conversation when there's a giant hole my fence."

"Well what if you flip out?" Petunia asked curiously.

"After I left the park, I ended up fighting Flipped. I won, but nearly got plowed over by a truck. After that near death experience, I went home and that's when I listened to your conversation."

"Alright." Remy drew his knife and placed it at Flippy's throat. Flippy remained unchanged. Remy nodded in approval.

"Ok I need a final head count. Who's going?"

"I" Handy said without hesitation.

"I" followed Flippy.

"I" repeated Petunia.

Mole gave him a thumbs up, indicating he was ready.

"Good." Remy unhooked the smoke grenade and pulled the pin. A large cloud of red smoke pored out from the small canister. It seemingly filled the atmosphere and caused Handy to cough a little. Within a minute, the sounds of a helicopter were heard. When the chopper came into view Yuri was seen waving at the others. Yuri was a dark grayish cat with a black band of fur running from head to tail. Beside him sat a female white tiger, presumably Sophie. The chopper lowered enough for everyone to climb aboard before taking off. Mole, Sophie and Petunia sat at one end while Flippy, Remy, and Handy took up the opposite seats. Yuri sat next to the pilot which he introduced as Monroe, a brown hound dog with droopy ears.

"Ok guys I'm gonna drop you guys off at the Jacinto Plateau, sound ok? "

"Sounds great. Also, if anyone has any special attributes that I should know about, now's the time to spill the beans."

"You know me man." said Yuri raising the H-Rifle.

"I'm intelligent." stated Petunia proudly.

"I'm a perfect mechanic." said Handy stating the obvious.

"I know 101 ways to kill." said Flippy, twisting his dog tags.

"I've flown to Hell and back. So I'm your pilot." Monroe emphasized.

"I'm a dead on shot with a sniper rifle." Sophie said clicking the safety on the rifle off.

"I'm a secret agent…"

"Mole?"


End file.
